


10 Inch Sub: Play Date

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Dom!CasVerse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sub!Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean meet for the third time and Cas tries a new game because Dean has been bad. In the end, they both get rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Inch Sub: Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, but hopefully NoWillToResist will tell me if I've missed any typos ;)

Dean had waited two days. He didn’t want to come across as overeager - or like he didn’t have a life. At the same time, he wanted more playtime with Cas. He wanted to be bossed around, taken apart and told he was good. He no longer needed the business card since he’d made Cas a contact in his phone, but he kept it anyway. It made Cas more tangible somehow when he wasn’t around.

Those two times with Cas were probably the best sex of Dean’s life. Ok, Dean admitted to himself. More than probably. It _was_ the best sex of his life. And he wanted more of it. He wanted as much of it as Cas would give him. Instinctively, he hesitated to take more than he’d already had. He was afraid it would disappoint him if he kept going. Things - and people - usually did.

For some reason, though, he felt like Cas might be the exception to that rule. He really hoped so.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, he stopped fidgeting and picked up his phone. He dialed and waited while the phone connected. Cas’ greeting was warm and pleased.

“Hello, Dean. I was hoping you’d call soon.”

“You could have called me, you know,” Dean huffed, secretly pleased by Cas’ words.

“I could have, but I’m the shy one, remember?”

“Not so shy when you’ve got me naked, though,” Dean couldn't help teasing.

Cas made a noise in his throat that might have been agreement, or maybe just arousal. “Can you come over now?” he asked in a low voice.

Dean made it over to Cas’ house in record time. He sat behind the wheel for a moment longer, excitement and nerves thrumming through him. He had no idea what was going to happen when he got inside. Was Cas going to be shy and make awkward conversation first? Or was he going to lead him directly to the room with all the toys? Dean found he didn’t mind, either way, and that was something to think about.

Cas was smiling broadly as he opened the door a few minutes later. He dropped his eyes as he let Dean inside, obviously still a bit shy. Dean took the opportunity to thoroughly examine Cas’ face. The guy was really gorgeous. Despite his social awkwardness, he exuded sexuality from every pore.

Dean knew the instant he’d been caught staring. When those blue eyes touched his face it was like a physical force. “I’m really glad you called, Dean. Are you thirsty?”

“Nah, I’m fine Cas. Had some water on the way over.”

“All right. I’m going to have some myself. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

Rather than sitting, Dean opted to look around a bit. He saw little in the way of knickknacks. The furniture was tasteful, but understated. The only item of real interest was a large painting that hung on one wall. He hadn’t noticed it on his last visit and he wondered if he’d missed it or if it was new.

“You like it?” Cas asked, walking back into the room. He sat on the couch and sipped his water. “I just got it yesterday. It’s called _Joystick Camembert Salamander_. It’s by a local artist.”

Dean couldn’t help it. He laughed.“ _Joystick Camembert Salamander_? Are you serious?”

Cas rolled his eyes with a smile. “I know, it sounds a little pretentious. But it actually seems to fit the piece, don’t you think?”

Looking at the odd, brightly colored abstraction, Dean tended to agree. “Still. It’s a mouthful.”

A glint came into Cas’ eyes and Dean knew even before he spoke that he’d shifted into Dom mode. “Oh, but you seem to like a mouthful, don’t you Dean?”

Dean’s throat went dry and his voice broke slightly when he replied, “Only when it’s a mouthful of you.”

Cas’ eyebrow shot up. Dean thought he looked pleased, too, but there was no time to dwell on it.

“Sir!” Dean added hastily.

“Go get undressed. Then kneel down on the pad I’ve provided in the other room, facing the foot of the bed, and wait for me.”

Dean stood and strode to the other room, not looking back, but able to feel Cas’ eyes on him the whole way. Inside the playroom, he stripped, laying his clothes on the table and placing his shoes neatly below them, socks tucked inside. He didn’t know why he was taking such care with them. He thought maybe it was because he was nervous again. He’d already screwed up.

He walked over to the mat on the floor - a new and welcome addition since last time - and knelt, as instructed. He left his hands by his sides for the moment. He let his mind go blank while he waited. He didn’t want to have anything running through his head when Cas came in.

“Good,” Cas purred when he walked through the door.

Dean wanted to turn and look, but he held still. He didn’t hear Cas’ footsteps or any sound of movement, but there were suddenly hands on his shoulders. Next, Cas' breath was in his ear.

“You kept me waiting this week, Dean,” he said, his voice a barely audible caress. “I’m very unhappy about that. I’m going to have to find a way to punish you.”

Dean said nothing and Cas’ hands snaked over his shoulders, sliding down over his torso. A hot tongue outlined the shell of his ear and Dean’s cock took immediate interest. Cas pinched his nipples a few times and then pulled away completely, leaving Dean cold.

“Turn around,” he commanded. He rubbed his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip, saying, “Since you enjoy a mouthful of me so much, perhaps I will deny you that as part of your punishment.” Dean whined, earning a smile from Cas.

Dean licked his lip to chase away the ticklish feeling of the thumb and Cas’ eyes tracked the movement. He looked at Dean as he returned his thumb to the center of Dean’s mouth and slowly pressed it forward between his lips. As soon as the pad brushed the tip of his tongue, Dean gently sucked it further into his mouth. It was an automatic reaction and he hoped it wouldn’t get him into more trouble.

The way Cas’ eyes darkened, he guessed it would not. “You can’t have a mouthful of my cock today, but show me what you would have done.”

Dean’s eyes went automatically to Cas’ erection. He stared at it hungrily as he worked his mouth over the full length of Cas’ thumb, sucking hard and caressing it all over with his tongue. Cas pulled his thumb out after a minute or so and replaced it with his first two fingers. Dean easily made the transition, sliding his tongue up the seam where the fingers met and taking them as far into his mouth as they would go.

“Fuck,” Cas whispered, evidently caught off guard. “Good boy,” he murmured, slightly louder and definitely with more control of himself, as he pulled his fingers away. “Stand up and bend over the bed. Arms by your sides, head on one cheek. Good,” he said as Dean assumed the position.

Cas began to prep his ass - or at least, Dean _hoped_ it was prep and not a dirty tease - and Dean lost himself a bit in the sensations. He began to worry, though, since Cas was not giving him any instructions or saying anything at all. He hadn’t been given permission to ask questions, so he lay there and let Cas work him open, saying nothing.

Cas pressed and scissored and stroked, building Dean’s arousal as he readied Dean’s body. He stayed silent, letting Dean moan and writhe and whine as he slowly, methodically reduced Dean to a needy, shaking mess of want. He prodded Dean’s prostate until Dean thought he might lose his mind, but Cas stopped just before Dean was at the end of his tolerance.

“So good, Dean,” Cas told him when Dean was finally ready.

Dean barely heard him. He was panting, cock achingly hard against the bed. He needed Cas’ cock inside him as soon as possible, but he dared not ask. He had a feeling blowjob denial was the least of his punishment and he was waiting anxiously for the hammer to fall.

The press of Cas’ cock to his hole certainly didn’t feel like punishment, though the slowness with which he slid inside felt a bit torturous. Dean moaned, his voice broken and high. “Thank you, Cas,” he gasped out as Cas finally entered him completely.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Cas told him, voice a little more breathless than usual.

He was obviously trying to sound as commanding as he normally did, but today he was not as put together as he had been on other occasions. He said nothing more for the moment, but he reached down and grabbed Dean’s cock firmly, stroking it in a near-perfect grip that soon had Dean close to the edge.

“Don’t come,” Cas warned, voice sounding wrecked as it heated Dean’s ear. “You can’t come yet.” He tightened his grip and stroked faster. “In fact, unless you can answer my question, you can’t come at all.”

Dean was so blissed out, he barely understood the words Cas was saying, but at the idea that he wouldn’t get to come, he tried desperately to focus. What would Cas ask him? He wasn’t well-educated. What if he didn’t know the answer? Then Cas’ cock started hitting his prostate with regularity and Dean forgot everything else for a moment.

When he was sure he’d never be able to hold out, Cas leaned down into his ear again, hips and hand never slowing in their rhythmic movements. He started to speak, Dean was sure of it, but then he stopped and started licking and nibbling at Dean’s ear again instead. It drove Dean even closer to the edge and he wasn’t sure he could take much more.

“ _Casss_ ,” he whined. “Please…”

“You want to come, Dean?” Cas asked with a smug tone. He started thrusting even harder. “Answer my question, then.” He didn’t slow or immediately ask the question, clearly wanting Dean to suffer a little longer.

He pistoned his hips in time with the strokes of his hand, also reaching down to toy with Dean’s balls. Dean was holding back, but he was hanging by a thread. The pleasure building in his lower body was just too strong.

“Are you ready to answer me, Dean?”

“Yes, sir! Please, Cas - fuck! Yes, sir,” Dean babbled, needing release.

Cas stopped all movements at once, then added lube to his hand before placing it back around Dean’s cock. He started a firm, slow slide that had Dean keening in his throat. Then he began to roll his hips again, hitting Dean’s prostate on every couple of thrusts.

“All right, Dean. Then can you tell me the name of my painting?” As he spoke, he slid a lubed up fingertip against the rim of Dean’s ass, rubbing across as his cock slid in and out.

“What...sir?” Dean gasped out, having missed the question entirely when the finger first brushed against him.

“I asked you the name of my painting,” Cas purred in his ear. Then his mouth moved down to Dean’s shoulders, where he began biting, none too gently.

Dean struggled to concentrate as the pressure and pleasure built. “It was...Joy...um…” He had to stop as a groaning shout tore out of him when Cas pulled out almost all the way and slammed forward, hard. “Joystick!” he panted. “Joystick something…”

Cas chuckled. “Close, but I’m afraid that’s not quite good enough to earn you an orgasm, Dean.” Cas’ voice - along with his ever more erratic thrusts - told Dean he didn't have long to answer the question. Cas was close and he wouldn’t wait.

“Joystick cheese lizard?” he asked hopefully, knowing it wasn’t right and doubting it was good enough, but trying to buy himself some time as Cas continued stroking his cock and fucking him out of his mind.

Cas slapped his ass sharply, removing the finger from his rim. “Try harder, Dean!” Cas admonished. Thankfully, instead of sending him over the edge, it helped Dean focus.

“Joystick Camembert...Chameleon?” Dean knew it wasn’t right, but he was running out of time.

“So close, Dean,” Cas whispered, hips thrusting fast and shallow now. “You’d better hurry. I won’t last much longer.” He used the hand not stroking Dean’s cock to press into his perineum and Dean whined as light sparked across his vision and he nearly came right then.

Dean forced himself to concentrate, as difficult as it was. “Salamander! Joystick Camembert Salamander!”

“ _Come!_ ” Cas groaned out the order loudly and the two exploded into orgasm at almost the same time. Dean felt like all the pleasure that had been building in his lower abdomen was shooting out of his body. He spasmed and twitched and it seemed to go on and on, much longer than it normally took. He couldn’t remember a stronger orgasm. He didn’t even become sensitive until what felt like a full minute after he came.

Dean wasn’t sure, in the haze of his release, but as he came down from the post-orgasmic high a few minutes, he realized he thought Cas might have called out his name when he came. The idea made him smile.

Cas pressed a kiss to his cheek and got up, pulling out of him and leaving Dean feeling a bit empty. “Come on,” he said, helping Dean stand up. “Let’s have a shower.”

The shower didn’t last too long, but it was full of words of praise, languid kisses and soft massages over soapy skin. If Dean hadn’t been so fucked out, he might have gone for round two. As it was, he wasn’t sure how his legs were holding him up. He’d have to have some caffeine before driving home, he thought.

When they were dry and dressed - Dean in borrowed clothes - Cas offered Dean a beverage and told Dean to have a seat on the couch. Dean smiled fondly at the painting as he passed it, then collapsed into the corner of the sofa, one leg bent up on the seat. It took a few minutes for Cas to return and Dean dozed lightly in the meantime.

“Dean,” he called softly as he returned, waking Dean from his tiny nap. “Here, I’ve made you coffee, but you should have some water, too,” he said, setting a mug and a bottle of water on the coffee table. When his hands were free, he brushed the back of one down Dean’s face with a smile before sitting.

“Thanks, Cas. Did I, um...was I ok tonight?” He looked at Cas shyly as he sipped his coffee.

“Dean, you were incredible as always,” Cas told him in surprise. “Did I not tell you so enough in the shower?”

Dean grinned sheepishly. “I can never hear it enough.”

Cas laid a hand on Dean’s knee and his face was serious. “You were amazing, Dean,” he reassured him, voice deep and quiet.

Dean sipped his coffee, then stared into it. “So, um, you didn’t like that I waited to call, huh? You said twice a week, so I didn’t want to call too soon…” He trailed off with a glance at Cas.

Cas smiled at him, going shy again. “Actually, it could be everyday and I wouldn’t mind.” He took a long drink of his own coffee before setting it on the table and sliding his hands up and down his legs. Then he turned to face Dean directly. “Dean, I want to ask you something. You can feel free to say no and nothing has to change, all right?”

Dean frown slightly. “All right. Ask me.”

“Would you…” Cas hesitated and sighed, looking at the floor. “Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?” He lifted his eyes, but couldn’t seem to raise them higher than Dean’s chest.

Dean’s stomach did a little flip flop and he felt tingly all over. “You - like a date?”

“Yes,” Cas confirmed, finally lifting scared and hopeful eyes up to Dean’s.

Dean’s face split wide in a grin. “Hell yeah, Cas. I’d love to.” His eyes softened, as Cas looked somewhat relieved, but still a little like a scared animal. “Don’t worry, man. On the date, with our clothes on, _I’ll_ be the one in charge.”

Cas slumped with relief and smiled at Dean. “Good. That’s very good.”

Dean finished his coffee and stood up, reaching a hand down to Cas. “I need to get home before I crash. Walk me to the door?” Cas nodded.

At the door, Dean pulled Cas in for a deep but brief kiss. “I’ll call you tomorrow to plan dinner, ok?” He stole another kiss. “Goodnight, Cas,” he said and then stepped out into the night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Speak, my darlings! ♥


End file.
